


Rules and Regulations

by captaindominoes



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brotherly Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaindominoes/pseuds/captaindominoes
Summary: It's the first night after the Citadel, and neither Rex nor Fives can sleep.
Relationships: CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo & CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives, CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives & CT-7567 | Rex
Comments: 14
Kudos: 46





	Rules and Regulations

_ Armor maintenance guidelines should be strictly adhered to, not just for your own safety, but to uphold the honorable reputation of the Grand Army of the Republic. Every soldier should have in his possession: one (1) can of wax, two (2) buffing cloths, one (1) small-handle brush, one (1) large-handle brush... _

It was dry reading. Fives’ eyes were heavy, but his mind was racing too quickly to allow him to sleep. In his hand, he had a can of armor wax, and he was gently running his fingernail under the lid. He had borrowed it from Echo right before the Citadel mission. Now, he would never have a chance to give it back. 

In his head, Fives could still hear Echo’s voice, bright and eager, reciting the checklist as a cadet:  _ One can of wax, two buffing cloths, one small-handle brush— Fives! Where’s your wax? Alright, you can borrow mine this time.  _

The ghost of a smile crept over Fives’ face. He traced the lines of text on his datapad, wishing for all the world that Echo would pop up behind him and scold him for… something. Anything. What Fives wouldn’t give to hear Echo’s regulation recitation now. 

Fives was so caught up in his own head that he didn’t sense the other presence in the room until it was right in front of him. He looked up, startled, and then relaxed when he saw who it was. 

“Couldn’t sleep either?” Rex sat down next to Fives. He was curled up on a couch in the common space, too antsy to stay in his bunk. “What’re you reading?” Silently, Fives handed over the datapad. Rex chuckled softly when he saw what it was. “Regs, huh? Never thought I would see the day.” 

Fives leaned his chin on his palm, his elbow supported by the arm of the couch. “It’s the only way I can still hear his voice.” 

Rex’s expression softened, and he set the datapad aside. “Have you slept at all?” 

Fives shrugged noncommittally. It had been approximately 36 hours since he had last slept. Only 16 hours since the Citadel. 

“You were closer to him than anyone,” Rex said quietly. “I know this can’t be easy for you.”

Fives’ cracked lips opened in a sigh. “I tried laying down in my bunk. He always slept above me. Always leaned down to say goodnight. First night I… I didn’t hear him. I just wanted to hear his voice.” 

Rex’s eyes flicked down to the can of wax in Fives’ hand. “That his?” 

“Yeah.” Fives ran his thumb over the top and slowly sat it next to the datapad. “I want his personal items.” 

Rex nodded slowly. “The gear will be requisitioned and reused. Anything else is yours.”

“You know, I… I just keep thinking it’s all a bad dream,” Fives said, staring out at the stars through the porthole across from them. “If I go to sleep, I’ll wake up and he’ll be there. And it will all have been some terrible nightmare.” He clenched his jaw. “But if it isn’t… if I wake up and he isn’t there…” 

“Fives.” Rex gently took his arm. “I understand the loss you must feel. Maybe… maybe you should try to sleep a little. You’re obviously exhausted.” 

“I can’t go back to my bunk,” Fives said, voice tight. 

“Then stay. Stay here.” Rex got up and grabbed a blanket off a chair nearby. He held it out to Fives, an offering. 

Fives took it, but paused before covering himself with it. “Stay with me?” 

Rex’s eyebrows furrowed. “I wouldn’t want to intrude.”

Fives just shook his head and gestured to the other end of the couch. Rex hesitantly sat down, and Fives pushed him back into a half sitting, half lying position. Fives bullied his way into Rex’s lap and curled up there, head on his shoulder, and covered them both up with the blanket. 

Rex hesitantly wrapped his arms around Fives, who merely huffed softly and further relaxed against him. It wasn't unusual for brothers to cuddle like this, touch starved as they were, and Rex saw the situation for what it was. Fives was just a vulnerable brother in need of some comfort tonight. Comfort that Rex could give. 

They settled in together, and though the arm of the couch dug into Rex’s back, he didn’t mind if it would keep Fives calm. He slowly rubbed circles into Fives’ back, soothing him, and he could feel when Fives’ breathing started to go even and slow. With a small smile, Rex leaned his head back and let his mind drift away too. They were both in need of some comfort tonight. 

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Tumblr: @captaindominoes for Clone Wars/prequel stuff; @marshallvanth for The Mandalorian/OT stuff


End file.
